Melodías Prohibidas
by AbitofSugar
Summary: Es dificil guardar un gran secreto, cuando te arrastra y te seduce. Cuando te hace caer en sus garras. Ellos incumplieron la prohibición, y ahora tienen que guardar el secreto de Amarse. ¿Cómo terminará cuando las melodías dicen que devería ir bien?
1. 1 La sorpresa

Bueno, después de las buenas criticas que he recibido del otro, -y recordando que era este el que quería publicar antes- Me animo y subo mi nuevo fic; Melodías Ocultas.

Espero que os guste~

* * *

1er capítulo. —La noticia.

—Nee nee! ¡Rin! —Un joven rubio corrió abriéndose paso entre los muebles de la habitación para llegar a una chica de su misma edad, que se giró curiosa para encontrarse con la sonrisa emocionada de él.

—¿A que no sabes qué? Tenemos que dar un concierto nosotros. ¡Ni Miku~nee ha estado allí antes! —Comentó emocionado a su hermana mayor. A ella se le iluminaron los ojos.

¿¡En serio!? —Él asintió— Pero, ¿Cómo? Miku~nee ha dado conciertos por casi todo Japón. Sobre todo en las ciudades alrededor de Sapporo.

—Ya, eso es lo único… —el joven bajo la mirada—no es en Hokkaido está muy lejos, y solo cantamos nosotros.

—¿Dónde es? —Preguntó ella. Le encantaba cantar, pero irse sola con su hermano muy lejos la ponía nerviosa. El chico intentó evitar su mirada

—Si no quieres ir no pasa nada, creo.

A ella se le rompió el corazón al verlo tan deprimido pero…

—Es una oportunidad única —murmuró feliz una voz femenina. Ellos se giraron sorprendidos. Aunque ya sabían a quien iban a encontrar.

—¿Miku~nee? —preguntó la rubia, ¿cuánto rato llevaba ahí? Por lo general solía abrazarles cariñosamente nada más verles.

—Rin-Chan, piénsatelo bien. Nee? —Ella asintió— y cantar la canción más bonita.

La joven de ojos y cabello de color verdoso desapareció. Y ella prestó, de nuevo, atención a su hermano. Al que le faltaba my poco para babear. Sonrió algo celosa y sacó un pañuelo para ponérselo en la boca.

Él se lo quitó entre sonrojado y molesto

—¿¡Qué haces!? —ella solo, soltó una carcajada.

—Limpiándote las babas.

—¿De que h…? —ella le interrumpió.

—Por ahora, ahogarme no viene en mis planes —Le comentó con voz risueña. Después le guiñó uno de sus ojos aguamarina, que brillaban de emoción. — y menos cuando tenemos que dar un concierto, ¿No?

El chico abrazó a su hermana y ella le sonrió sorprendida.

Solía ser ella quien se tiraba encima de él y él el que se ponía rojo y su actitud se volvía tímida. Estaba tan mono…

—Arigatou Rin onee-Chan —Sonrió apoyando la cabeza en u pecho. Ella le abrazó cariñosa.

—y no vamos a cantar canciones raras. —Él la miró sonriendo. (*)

—Arigatou.

—¿cuándo es? —Preguntó ella separando sus cuerpos.

—En una semana, el viaje es largo, nos vamos mañana

—¿Tan pronto? —Él asintió agachando la cabeza.

—tendríamos que empezar ya.

La chica asintió con un suspiró y desapareció hacia su habitación

Su hermana no se había dado cuenta, pero él estaba feliz no sólo por el concierto.

Si no por que estarían los dos solos.

Aunque no sabía por que estaba feliz por tenerla cerca. Y a solas.

Suspiró, y movió la cabeza alejando esas ideas. Aunque echaría de menos a todos.

Sobre todo a Miku.

Subió por las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Aunque primero tenía que coger algo en el estudio.

Tomó la carpeta donde estaban las canciones de la versión 02 de Vocaloid.

Sonriendo iba a salir cuando oyó algo de música en la sala común.

Se acercó curioso.

Un joven de ojos azules bailaba con una muchacha rubia de cabello corto.

¿Qué hacía Rin con Kaito?

El muchacho sintió una punzada de celos cuando la joven rió y el de ojos azules sonrió abiertamente, solo para ella.

Una rápida pero sutil inclinación y el ofrecerle su mano, consiguió que ella la tomara y dejara que el joven acomodara su otra mano en su cintura.

Sabía que aunque la música existiera solamente en sus corazones en ese momento, ello, se mecían a su compás, con un movimiento tan dulce, que podría haber eclipsado al suave resplandor de la luna.

Una, quizás dos o tres vueltas sin ningún percance: La cabeza de ella en su pecho y sus brazos rodeándole el cuello; movimientos mas lentos y románticos, mientras los brazos de él le rodeaban su fina cintura, con cariño, suavidad.

Era tan dulce, tan diferente de todo, el chico misterioso, pero tan dulce y guapo, el que le sonreía y la trataba con cariño a una hermana menor, ahora era el que junto a ella con sus brazos en su cintura, en la parte habitable del estudio.

Él posó sus manos en su cintura, y, la alzó en el aire dando una vuelta completa sobre si mismo.

Una quizás, dos o tres miradas llenas de ternura y quizás todas con un sonrojo en las mejillas por parte de ella. Una sonrisa de él y una de ella, con una inclinación de cariño dieron fin al baile que había demostrado una vela muerta de amor, de ambos corazones. Un baile que había entrelazado su alma formando una hermosa y dulce melodía.

Una única melodía que flotaba entre los dos en un baile bajo una clara noche de la que una bella luna llena resplandecía, sonriendo felizmente al oírla.

Al imaginar el rostro de los dos jóvenes amantes que la había formado.

y, sin embargo, aunque ellos se creían solos, no era la luna solamente, la que los había observado. Si no el rostro de un joven rubio, que se crispó de dolor al contemplar como ella brillaba feliz y en sus mejillas se observaba el suave sonrojo.

El observador quizás prefirió dejarlos a solas, dejar que la luna siguiera observándoles, mientras se mecía con su vestido lleno de brillantes puntitos de luz.

Se marchó, por las sombras, mientras su corazón se encogía de dolor.

* * *

Len celosito oOo Waa es fashión, xD

Len - Así que sol estaban bailando.

Enny- lalal (8)

Len- ¡Escuchame!

Enny- Lo siento Len, ya lo verás. Despidete =3

Len- bye~ Espero que sigan leyendo =3

Enny- ¿No es adorable? xD

bien, pues aquí dejo esto. xD, y me voy, espero que les haya gustado y que siguan leyendo =3

Bye~


	2. El viaje

Ojojojo, muy gran regreso, xD. La verdad es que ya tebía escrito esto hacía mucho... pero no sabía como continuarlo, asi que me esperé a entrar al insti, y así ayer, pues se me ocurrió. xD

El instituto obra milagros. Pronto estará tambien el 4º de Spice!

xD Por cierto, este va dedicado a todas las personas que han leído el primero oOo Gracias! Este cápitulo en especial me ha parecido bastante tierno al final (aunque no soy quien para decirlo) Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

2º Capítulo—El viaje.

Una muchacha rubia murmuró molesta, algo que su compañero no llegó a oír.

—Adiós Meiko~nee —La castaña le sonrió y abrazó

—Suerte chicos. Len, ¿Estás bien? —Añadió mirando al chico que estaba enfadado mirando el suelo, — Tenéis… fruta en la mochila

La mirada de él se iluminó y abrazó a la chica.

—Arigatou Meiko-san

—¿-San? —El joven de ojos azules sonrió—Te ha llamado vieja en pocas palabras Meiko.

—Cuidado Kaito—Murmuró con voz amenazadora. El del cabello azul sintió un escalofrío.

—Gomen, Meiko~nee —Pronunció el rubio, mientras veía como a su "Onii-Chan" le caía una gran gota de sudor por la frente. Y a él le empezó a caer otra.

—No es nada Len.

—Cuidaos Mucho —Pronunció una joven de cabello verdoso.

—Arigatou Miku~nee —La rubia comentó algo en mucho rato —En un mes estaremos aquí. Quizás menos. Bye-Bye

La muchacha se despidió y tironeó de la camisa de su hermano para que le siguiera al interior del vehículo. Él entró tras ella después de salir de su trance.

—Nee Kaito~nii Sayonara! —Grito la rubia desde el coche.

Él le sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

—Ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí, Rin-Chan

Ella solo rió.

El coche comenzó a andar.

Ella suspiró y estiró sus brazos. Su hermano la miró divertido.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó ella algo molesta, luego su voz se volvió seria— ¿En qué pensabas al hablar con Meiko~nee?

El chico la miró intensamente. Luego se enfrió su mirada, ella ladeó la cabeza curiosa.

—Nada. No estaba pensando en nada, solo se me fue. Estoy cansado—Le aclaró con voz cansada.

Y era cierto, después de haber hecho todo no había podido dormir. Ella lo notó y sonrió. Lo que ella no podría imaginarse era que su hermano no había podido dormir por celos.

Sin saberlo, al joven se le había rasgado el corazón.

—¿Estabas nervioso, no? — Murmuró sonriente— ¿Tú tampoco has dormido?

—En absoluto —La sonrisa de él era tan sincera que a Rin, aunque le hubieran dicho la verdad, no la habría creído. La razón por la que era verdad.

Sonrió y se estiró algo mas, luego sonrió con energía.

—¡No podemos fallar! —Rió mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

La rubia notó que los párpados le pesaban. Pero.. Hacía tanto tiempo que Len y ella no estaban solos… luchó con todas sus fuerzas.

El muchacho sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

—Venga duérmete —susurró. Con suavidad, dejó que su hermana apoyara la cabeza en sus piernas.

Ella se sonrojó al notar la posición en la que estaba y miró hacía un lado antes de volver a mirar a su hermano que comenzó a canturrearle una canción.

Rin cayó dormida poco después, y el joven sonrió con dulzura.

Realmente estaba mona…

—¿Por qué Rin? —susurró retirándole un mechón de pelo de los ojos— Dime, ¿Qué me está pasando?

Ella solo se removió en sueños y pronunció su nombre.

Él se sintió desvanecer de la ternura.

—¿Por qué siento …? No, ¿Por qué te estoy viendo de está forma?

"_Quizás debería dormir para ver mejor las cosas" _

Len sacudió la cabeza con suavidad, procurando no moverse y despertar a su hermana.

Cerró los ojos cansado, y apoyo la cabeza en el coche.

Alguno de los mechones de cabello de él, se soltaron de la coleta que tenía, dándole una imagen menos infantil y mucho más bella.

Rin abrió los ojos unas horas después, y claro, lo primero que vio fue el rostro cansado de su hermano.

Sonrió con suavidad. "Que mono que estaba"

Sonrió dulcemente al ver como él se removía en sueños y esbozaba una sonrisa.

Sintió que podía quedarse mirándolo para siempre y procuró no moverse para no despertarlo.

Observó las diferentes facciones de su rostro, diferentes, y… ¿Hermosas?, pero a la vez encantadoras todas ellas. Empezaban a distinguirse los rasgos masculinos en ellas, pero sin embargo, no eran muy visibles aún.

Comenzó a descubrir similitudes notables pero imperceptibles, como el tono, la suavidad y la frescura de su piel, sus facciones dinas, que la embrujaban, lo dulce de su carácter, que descubrió en s sonrisa, y el encanto de su ser en los mechones caídos, que le daban esa apariencia tan… sensual.

—Len… tú…—Susurró con suavidad, asombrada y un tanto extrañada. Su corazón latía muy rápidamente. Bombeaba la sangre que corrió a sus mejillas al ver como su hermano gemelo abría los ojos.

Un estúpido pensamiento voló a su cabeza "¿Cómo me vería Len cuando estaba dormida? ¿Nos veríamos iguales?" Observó curiosa como él se restregaba los ojos, abriendo un pequeño camino de luz líquida. "No, yo nunca podría ser tan dulce" susurró su mente "Y menos dormida".

—¿Ya estás despierta, Rin? —susurró con la voz con un suave tono sexy. Ella se asustó, pero los ojos de él miraban la ventana. —No —Sonrió— ¿Verdad que no?

La joven no dijo nada y dejó los ojos entrecerrados. Justo lo necesario para que parecieran cerrados pero pudiera observarle.

—Me da vergüenza despertarla —Volvió a susurrar con un tono rosado en sus mejillas— Pero es que ya hemos llegado…

Él la miró con dulzura, y... ¿Temor?

—Rin—susurró con suavidad rozándole la mejilla con la mano—Despiértate, ya hemos llegado

—¿Eh? —Preguntó ella levantándose y restregándose los ojos—Oh…

—Mañana es el concierto, princesa.

* * *

Y como siempre, xD, dos páginitas de Word nah, algún día... muy muy muy lejano, pondré uno de 7. MUY... lejano.

Pero espero que no os canseis de mí y que os guste el fic.

Bye-bi!!

Len- Así... que... ¿Estabas despierta?

Rin, se hace la dormida- Zzz Zzz

Len- ¿¡Rin!? Oww, si es que es verdad que está preciosa cuando duerme... Parece... Una muñequita.

Len le da un beso en la mejilla a Rin y luego la tapa

Enny- Oww, ¿No es tierno? Pero... Me pregunto a que se refiere con Muñeca.

Enny, con cara de trauma- No se referirá a...

Len- ¡No! Yo... ¡No! Ella es mi hermana y... ¡No!

Enny, le mira con cara Jaja te pillé - ¿Y como sabes en que estoy pensando?


	3. El esperado concierto

Bien! siento la espera, tengo que reconocer que este fic me está costando un montón...

Este iba a ser en realidad el primer cápitulo. Bueno... creo que lo dejaré aquí hoy. Realmente siento mucho la espera

Palabras originalmente- 927

Palabras Finalmente- 1.252

* * *

—Capítulo 3. — El esperado concierto.

Regaló una sonrisa y, siguiendo el ritmo de la música hizo una palmera(*) hacia la derecha.

Otra estrofa más y habría acabado. Dio un pequeño salto, y con su mano derecha hizo un arco por encima de su cabeza. El joven rubio a su lado se único a la música sonriendo.

"Gekokujou" acabó con una sonrisa por parte de ambos, y los dos con una mano en el aire.

Era una canción movida y muy conocida, y los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar ni un segundo. Jadeando, ella, hizo una pequeña reverencia que hizo que los chicos gritaran lo mona que era, y las chicas envidiaran la gracia y flexibilidad de sus movimientos, bastante sensuales. Sin lugar a dudas.

Su compañero, la ayudó a levantase y sonrió a su público. Luego se acercó a ellos y también se inclinó, como su hermana.

Las chicas emocionas, se volvieron locas por él y le empezaron a gritar cosas como "¡Te quiero!", "¡Cásate conmigo!" y algunos "Kyah!".

Su hermana llegó a su altura y observó a los chicos celosos, divertida. Tropezó sin embargo y cayó al suelo. De sus ojos líquidos se separaron unas pequeñas lágrimas de la risa, pero convirtió su gesto en uno de dolor. Que conmovería al corazón más duro.

—¡Rin! ¿Estás bien?—Ella asintió con una sonrisa, con un gesto que hizo que los chicos volvieran a gritarle, sonrojados.—Que patosa eres.

Ella vio la sonrisa dulce y asintió mientras su hermano, con el pulgar le limpiaba las lágrimas.

"¡Rin!¿estás bien?", "¡Que linda eres!", "¡Que suerte que no te pasara nada!", gritos como esos se escucharon por todo el lugar y ella notó como su corazón se sentía bien.

El público gritaba emocionado a la joven cantante que asintió sonriendo y tomando la mano de su hermano se acercó aun más al público. Hicieron una reverencia en perfecta sincronización.

—Minna, Ai shitteru! —Gritaron a la vez los dos, se miraron y sonrieron.— Arigatou!

Desaparecieron saludando al público con una sonrisa, y con el último grito dejaron de sonreír y ella, soltó una carcajada.

—¡Ay! Me duele la rodilla. —Se quejó aun riendo. Él sonrió.

—Mira que eres patosa—murmuró—Déjame ver…

Se agachó para poder ver mejor su rodilla, quedando la cabeza a la altura de las caderas de su hermana. Nervioso, miró sus rodillas, una algo rasguñada.

—Siéntate y espera, ahora vengo. —ella asintió y miró curiosa el suave sonrojo de las mejillas de él. Se sentó en la silla más cercana y se metió la mano en el bolsillo. Buscando un caramelo. Cuando lo encontró, le quitó el papel e inocentemente te lo metió a la boca.

Len, corrió al cuarto de baño nervioso y se tiró agua a la cara. Luego miró a su alrededor buscando el botiquín. Cuando lo encontró, prefirió comprobar su estado de ánimo antes de salir. Algo tenso

El joven apretó los dientes y sonrió al ver a su hermana comiendo un caramelo. Ella le ofreció uno.

—¿Quieres? Es de plátano —El muchacho sonrió y lo aceptó, más tranquilo.

Se agachó y empezó a curar su rodilla. Luego, con cuidado, se la vendó.

—¿Mejor? —ella asintió.

—Queda feo —Comentó crítica. Él rió.

—Eso te pasa por caerte.

La muchacha sonrió, y en un movimiento tan sensual como inocentemente grácil se levantó y comenzó a andar.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?—Preguntó con suavidad, ella asintió feliz.

—Claro —Luego miró por la ventana—Hoy hace mucho calor, Len…

El chico la miró, curioso. Su pelo corto algo despeinado le daba bastante calor suelto.

¿Era el pelo?

—¿Puedo peinarte?— rió al final. Él la miró aun más, ¿Había adivinado sus pensamientos? No, Imposible —Sííí… sé leer tu menteee….

Ella reía con voz lúgubre, luego sonrió.

"Nee nee Len, Te quiero"

—Jaja —susurró él —parece que sí tenemos telepatía.

—Eres muy fácil de comprender —El chico se le acercó canturreando con voz sensual la de Spice.

—¿Ah sí? —Ella asintió y el besó su frente, deshaciendo su peinado.

—Bueno—la joven volvió a peinarse—, ¿Vamos?

—Ahm… —Len miró a su hermana, su reflejo en un espejo, luego se giró. Su largo cabello rubio… Dios… ¿Qué le pasaba? Empezó a sentirse nervioso al acercarse ella y recogerle el pelo en la habitual coletita. —De… a-acuerdo, va-vamos.

Ella sonrió inocente

—¿Len? ¿Te has…? ¿Te has puesto rojo?

—Claro Princesa —susurró suavemente—¿Me das la mano?

—Hmm… ¡No! ¡Tú no eres mi hermano!

—¿Ah no? —El joven se quedó pensando—Nee Rin, ¿Cuándo volvemos? Me muero de ganas por verles, a Miku~nee-chan, Meiko~nee-san Kaito~nii, Luka-san…

Ella rió.

—¿Y a Gakupo~nii-san no?

El joven la miró sintiendo una punzada de celos

—Sí… también. Vamos tontita.

—Ñah… Len Baka.

"Les ello de menos… incluso a Kaito~nii y a Gackupo-san…"

—Cierra tus ojos —susurró una voz —Len, cierra los ojos.

La voz, tímida se apagaba por momentos, pero el hechizo que le había lanzado continuaba.

Él cerró los ojos y sintió que la voz sonreía, ¿Puede una voz sonreír?

Sintió unos labios en su mejilla y que sus mejillas sonrojadas actuaban a contacto.

—¿Qué? —Pudo preguntar. Esos labios tan cálidos había estado muy cerca de los suyos al depositar ese beso.

La risa inocente de su hermana se hizo presente.

—Te quiero, ¿Vamos?

* * *

* Palmera, este es un paso de baile que consiste en andar de lado pasando una pierna por delante de la otra y luego por detrás. Es un paso un poco difícil pero en realidad luego queda super bonito, xD

Bien, ¿Qué os pareció?...

Rin- Esto... Amo Gekokujou!

Len pensando- Bueno, yo te amo a tí... creo... no se... no entiendo...

Rin mirandole con cara de "Te estoy oyendo" se sonroja y luego se enfada.

Len lo nota y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla Ella dobla el rostro y el beso termina en los labios

Gackupo- Bien! me han echado de menos!

Kaito- Y a mi!! oOo bieeen.

Entonces Gackupo y Kaito se dan cuenta...

Gackupo y Kaito- ¿Qué...?

Len y Rin- . . . (Depresion)


End file.
